1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a linerless label system. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a linerless label with label sections that are foldable about a fold line so that one section is folded under the other section.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Numerous types of business forms are adhesively attached to a substrate, such as a product or a product container. For instance, packing and shipping labels are often adhered directly to a box, envelope, or other packaging for shipping a product. Conventional packing and shipping labels are provided as separate labels for each shipping package, with the packing label normally being held by the shipping label so that the contents indicia printed on the packing label are hidden from view. Another prior art shipping label has been produced in the form of a single-side printed label that folds so that shipping indicia are provided on one side of the folded label and package contents indicia on the other side of the folded label.
Conventional adhesive business forms, including adhesive packing and shipping labels, suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, adhesive duplex shipping labels are deficient because they involve the use of a label stock, an adhesive pattern on the label stock, and a liner that covers the adhesive pattern when both sides of the duplex label are printed. When the printed label is ready to be applied to a substrate, a portion of the liner is typically removed from the label stock to expose the adhesive and the removed portion of the liner is typically discarded as waste. Similarly, the single-side printed label described above has a liner that is entirely removed to expose adhesive, with the entire liner being discarded. Thus, where the liner is discarded, the use of a large number of labels generates an undesirable amount of liner waste, and results in an inefficient label application process. Also, the liner is problematic to remove from the label stock using conventional automated label printing and application equipment. Yet further, the overall thickness of conventional label substrates can present printing complications and can limit the number of labels on a particular label roll.